ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Reborn Multiverse
The Disney Reborn Multiverse is a series of remasters originally founded by FANDOM users WindowsMyers2018, FreezingTNT, and Spider-GemBlur. The films are remastered versions of well-known motion-pictures originally released by Walt Disney Pictures and Pixar Animation Studios including the extinct Disneytoon Studios in the 1940s, 1950s, 1960s, 1970s, 1980s, 1990s, 2000s, and 2010s, including The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Lady and the Tramp, Fantastia, Lilo & Stitch, Winnie the Pooh, Pocahontas, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Peter Pan, The Jungle Book, Cinderella, A Goofy Movie, The Rescuers, 101 Dalmatians, Frozen, Hercules, Tarzan, Bambi, Brother Bear, The Little Mermaid, Monsters, Inc., Mulan, Finding Nemo, Toy Story, WALL-E, Cars, Planes, The Incredibles and ect as well as lesser known titles. It also features remastered versions of live-action films and remakes including Mary Poppins, Honey, I Shrunk The Kids, 101 Dalmatians, Air Bud, Buddies, Song of the Sourth, Alice in Wonderland, Inspector Gadget, The Muppets, George of the Jungle, Who Framed Roger Rabbit? and ect, as well as having some television series from Disney Channel, Jetix, Disney XD, ABC, the Disney Afternoon, Disney One Saturday Morning, Playhouse Disney and Disney Junior having their own remastered versions, including The Book of Pooh, DuckTales, Goof Troop, Little Einsteins, Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers, Jake and the Never Land Pirates, Phineas and Ferb, Jungle Cubs, Super Robot Monkey Hyperforce Go!!!, Home Improvement, Darkwing Duck, Kim Possible, Recess, Quack Pack, Handy Manny, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Gravity Falls, Star vs the Forces of Evil and ect, as well as having Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Chip 'n Dale, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and Alice Comedies shorts, as well as having remastered versions of Disney Videogames, including Hercules, Epic Mickey, Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers, The Lion King, Disney Infinity, Tron 2.0, The Magical Quest: Starring Mickey Mouse, Disney's Aladdin, Ducktales, Darkwing Duck, Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck in 'Goin Quackers, Castle of Ilussion, Mickey's Speedway USA, Kingdom Hearts and ect, and having other remastered films that are acquired by Disney including Studio Ghibli, The Jim Henson Company, Marvel, Lucasfilms and 21th Century Fox. Films The Lion King Reborn The Lion King Reborn is a 2018 film that will be released on YouTube. The film serves as "part one" of a remaster of Disney's well-known 1994 animated film The Lion King, conjoining it with its 1998 sequel The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, its 2004 midquel The Lion King 1½: Hakuna Matata, and its 2015 sequel television series The Lion Guard. This is also the first The Lion King film to be rated PG, due to Pumbaa and Bunga's flatulence problems along with a much more deeper, serious tone in the film's analysis, while featuring references from the 1995 PC game Timon and Pumbaa's Jungle Games and television series The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa, as well as having some deleted scenes from the franchise and all of the songs taken from the Broadway version of The Lion King in animation. It was directed by Christian Myers, co-directed by Emman V. Cortez, produced by Don Hahn, co-produced by Bradley Raymond, Rob Minkoff, Roger Allers and Howy Parkins, executive produced by John Lasseter, Jeanne Roussel, Ford Riley, Rob LaDuca, Darrell Rooney, Jon Favreau and George A. Mendoza, original songs written by Elton John, Tim Rice, Beau Black and Alex Cartañá, score composed by Hans Zimmer, Don L. Harper, Nick Glennie-Smith, and Christopher Willis, and story written by Myers, Don Bluth, Jim Capobianco, Lorna Cook, Thom Enriquez, Andy Gaskill, Francis Glebas, Ed Gombert, Kevin Harkey, Barry Johnson, Mark T, Jorgen Klubien, Larry Leker, Rick Maki, Burny Mattinson, Chris Sanders, Tom Sito, Gary Trousdale, Kevin Hopps, John Loy, Jack Monaco, Elise Allen, Kendall Michele Haney, Laura Sreenby, Krista Tucker and the late Joe Ranft, while the film stars an ensemble voice cast including Matthew Broderick as Simba, Eden Riegel as Kiara, Jason Marsden as Kovu, Gabrielle Union as Nala, James Earl Jones as Mufasa, Nika Futterman as Zira, Nathan Lane as Timon, Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa, Khary Payton as Rafiki, Andy Dick as Nuka, Lacey Chabert as Vitani, Rowan Atkinson as Zazu, Angela Bassett as Sarabi, Sarah Hyland as Tiifu, Madison Pettis as Zuri, Joshua Rush as Bunga, Diamond White as Fuli, with Jeremy Irons as Scar, and Max Charles as Kion. The Lion King Reborn marks as the last film to be released by DisneyToon Studios after its defunct in June 2018 and to be one of the last films executive produced by Lasseter before his retirement from his associated projects for Walt Disney Animation Studios. It also dedicates to the memories of actress Suzanne Pleshette and actor Robert Guillaume, the original voices of Zira and Rafiki, who both died on January 19th, 2008 and October 24, 2017 respectively. In The Lion King Reborn, the film retells the story of a young lion named Simba, who is to succeed his father, Mufasa, as King of the Pride Lands when his brother Scar murders him in a wildebeest stampede. While following a subplot involving a meerkat and warthog duo named Timon and Pumbaa, who search a place as their dream home with no predators via the word "Hakuna Matata" (a meaning to "No Worries" in Swahili), it later reveals how Simba's second-born son Kion forms his new Lion Guard with best friends Bunga the honey badger, Fuli the cheetah, Ono the egret and Beshte the hippopotamus in order to protect the Pride Lands and stop Scar's resurrected form when he is brought back by Janja the hyena and Ushari the Eygptian cobra. Finding Nemo Reborn Finding Nemo Reborn is a 2018 American computer-animated adventure film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures, as well as distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. The film marks as a remaster of Pixar's best-known films: Finding Nemo in 2003, and Finding Dory in 2016. It also celebrates the 15th anniversary of the original 2003 film. Directed by Christian Myers, co-directed by FreezingTNT, music composed by Thomas Newman, as well as screenplay by Andrew Stanton, Bob Peterson, David Reynolds, and Victoria Strouse, it stars an ensemble voice cast starring Albert Brooks as Marlin, Ellen DeGeneres as Dory, Willem Dafoe as Gill, Ed O'Neill as Hank, Kaitlin Olson as Destiny, Ty Burrell as Bailey, Vicki Lewis as Deb/Flo, Brad Garrett as Bloat, Allison Janney as Peach, Stephen Root as Bubbles, Austin Pendleton as Gurgle, Barry Humphries as Bruce, Eric Bana as Anchor, Bruce Spence as Chum, with Diane Keaton as Jenny, with Geoffrey Rush as Nigel, and Eugene Levy as Charlie. Upon release, the film was well-received by critics and grossed over $1 billion worldwide, becoming the second Disney Reborn Universe film to cross $1 billion after The Lion King Reborn, the third highest-grossing film of 2018 and the 30th-highest-grossing of all-time. The film set numerous box office records, including the biggest opening for an animated film in North America, and the highest-grossing animated film in North America. The Lion King Returns The Lion King Returns is a 2019 film that will be released on YouTube. The film serves as "part two" of a remaster of Disney's well-known 1994 animated film The Lion King, as well as being a direct spin-off/sequel to The Lion King Reborn. Once again directed by Christian Myers, produced by Don Hahn and Emman V. Cortez, and score composed by Glennie-Smith and Willis, it will star an ensemble voice cast with many actors and actresses, via. Broderick, Riegel, Marsden, Union, Futterman, Lane, Sabella, Payton, Dick, Chabert, Pettis, Rush, White, Irons, Charles, Landry Bender, Maia Mitchell, Atticus Shaffer, Dusan Brown, and Maisie Klompus as Simba, Kiara, Kovu, Nala, Zira, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Nuka, Vitani, Zuri, Bunga, Fuli, Scar, Kion, Makini, Jasiri, Ono, Beshte, and Madoa, returning alongside new additions, including Michael Luwoye as Askari, Peyton Elizabeth Lee as Rani, Heather Headley as Kitendo, and Christopher Jackson as Fikiri and Shujaa. Gary Anthony Williams, Edward Hibbert, Bailey Gambertoglio, and Justin Felbinger replace James Earl Jones, Rowan Atkinson, Sarah Hyland, and Natalie Coughlin as Mufasa, Zazu, Tiifu, and Mtoto respectively. Darrell Rooney and Rob LaDuca served as some of the film's main directors, while Jeanne Roussel and Ford Riley serve as the film's main producers. In The Lion King Returns, the fight against Scar and his army of Outlanders rage on to take over the Pride Lands by bringing it into chaos. Now to find the answer, Simba, Nala, Rafiki, Makini, Jasiri, Kion, and the Lion Guard must riddle the Pride Lands of Scar's presence once and for all in order to defeat him. The film later focuses on Kiara's relationship with Kovu as adults. Toy Story Reborn - Part 1 To be continued Toy Story Reborn - Part 2 To be continued The Book of Pooh Rebirth The Book of Pooh Rebirth is an upcoming 2020 musical comedy puppetry film based on Winnie-the-Pooh originally created by A. A. Milne and E. H. Shepard. The film serves as a remastered and extended version of the television series The Book of Pooh originally shown on Playhouse Disney. Directed by Christian Myers, Emman V. Cortez, Marc Forster, Mitchell Kriegman and Dean Gordon, produced by Don Hahn, Robin Seidon, Brigham Taylor, and Kristin Burr, executive produced by Stephen J. Anderson, Don Hall, Peter Del Vecho, Clark Spencer and John Lasseter, story written by Myers, Mitchell Kriegman and Andy Yerkes, it stars the live-action talents of Paul Tiesler as Christopher Robin and Vicki Kenderes Eibner as Mrs. Robin alongside the voice talents of Jim Cummings as Pooh Bear and Tigger, Brad Garrett as Eeyore, Craig Ferguson as Owl, Nick Mohammed as Piglet, Tom Kenny as Rabbit, Kristen Anderson-Lopez as Kanga, Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Kessie, Wyatt Hall as Roo, and Roger L. Jackson as Mr. Narrator. The Book of Pooh Rebirth talks about Pooh and his plush friends as they learn stories about themselves while their owner Christopher Robin is away for a while. Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Reborn Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Reborn is an upcoming animated action comedy-adventure sci-fi film. While produced by Walt Disney Pictures, the film is co-produced by Pixar Animation Studios, while serving as a remaster of the 2000 direct-to-video film Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins, conjoining it with its television sequel series Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. It stars the voice talents of Tim Allen and Patrick Warburton as Buzz Lightyear, Nicole Sullivan as Mira Nova, Larry Miller as XR, Jack Black (replacing the late Stephen Furst) as Booster Munchapper, Wayne Knight as Emperor Zurg, Diedrich Bader as Warp Darkmatter, Brad Garrett as Torque, Nikki Cox as Petra Hammerhold, and Adam Carolla as Commander Nebula. Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: Revenge of the Emperor Zurg Mulan Rebirth Mulan Rebirth is an upcoming animated animated musical period war film. The film is serves as a remaster of the 1998 film Mulan, conjoining it with its 2004 sequel Mulan II (for the latter, much of the scenes had to be remade). It stars the voice talents of Ming-Na Wen as Fa Mulan, BD Wong as Captain Li Shang, Benedict Cumberbatch (replacing the late Miguel Ferrer) as Shan Yu, James Hong as Chi-Fu, Miriam Margolyes as the Matchmaker, with Eddie Murphy as Mushu, and Jackie Chan (replacing the late Pat Morita) as the Emperor of China, while it also features Harvey Fierstein as Yao, Gedde Watanabe as Ling, Jerry Tondo as Chien-Po, George Takei as First Ancestor Fa, Lucy Liu as Princess Mei, Lauren Tom as Princess Su, Sandra Oh as Princess Ting-Ting, Rachel House (replacing the late June Foray) as Grandmother Fa, Freda Foh Shen as Fa Li, and Soon-Tek Oh as Fa Zhou. Fantasia Rebirth Fantasia Rebirth is an upcoming American Live-Action/Animated Hybrid Musical Fantasy Anthology film with the film's score pieces composed by Leopold Stokowski, James Levine, John Williams, Alan Slyvestri and Stephen James Taylor. It stars the voice of Corey Burton as Deems Taylor, alongside Levine, Steve Martin, Itzhak Perlman, Quincy Jones, Bette Midler, James Earl Jones, Penn & Teller, Patrick Stewart, Benedict Cumberbatch, Matt Smith, Daniel Radcliffe, David Tennant, Emma Watson, Liam O' Brien, David Kaye, Troy Baker, Richard Epcar and Angela Lansbury as themselves, to which they introduce each segment in live action scenes directed by Don Hahn. While having segments Toccata and Fugue in D Minor, Nutracker Suite, The Sorcerer's Apprentice, Rite of Spring, The Pastoral Symphony, Dance of the Hours, Night on Bald Mountain and Ave Maria, Symphony No. 5, Pines of Rome, Rhapsody in Blue, Piano Concerto No. 2, The Carnival of the Animals, Finale, Pomp and Circumstance, and The Firebird from both of the films, it also includes the 2006 short The Little Matchgirl and The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa segment Beethoven Whiff / Bumble in the Jungle, as well as some newly made segments for the remaster. Star Wars: The Complete Saga - Part I Star Wars: The Complete Saga - Part I is an upcoming American live-action space opera film while being co-produced by Lucasfilm Ltd.. It serves as a remastered and remake of the three Star Wars prequels, Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace, Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones, and Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith, while the score was composed by John Williams, and stars an ensemble cast of Ewan McGregor, Natalie Portman, Hayden Christensen, Ian McDiarmid, Jimmy Smits, Temuera Morrision, Anthony Daniels, Keira Knightley, Tom Kane, Sam Witwer, Ahmed Best, and Terence Stamp. The film also features Pernilla August, Jake Lloyd, Christopher Lee, Liam Nesson, and Samuel L. Jackson. '' Peter Pan Reborn '' To be continued '' Walt Before Mickey Reborn '' To be continued Mickey After Walt To be continued '' Bambi Reborn '' To be continued Cinderella Reborn To be continued 101 Dalmatians Rebirth To be continued The Fox and the Hound Reborn To be continued Alvin and the Chipmunks Reborn To be continued Cars Reborn To be continued Winnie the Pooh Reborn To be continued Winnie the Pooh: Tales in the Hundred Ache Wood To be continued Beauty and the Beast Reborn To be continued The Hunchback of Notre Dame Reborn To be continued Ice Age Reborn To be continued Home Improvement Reborn To be continued Air Bud Reborn To be continued Indiana Jones Reborn: The Beginnings To be continued The Simpsons Movie Reborn To be continued TV Series Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Search for Peter Pan Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Search for Peter Pan(also known as Jake and Peter Pan: The Never Land Mystery ''in International Releases, except for Japan which is titled J''ake: A Never Land Pirate Star) is an upcoming Swashbuckler Musical Fantasy Mystery film, being a part-remake/part-compilation film of Jake and the Never Land Pirates, while being a retelling, it also incorporates newer scenes, akin to the Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann ''films. ''Star vs the Forces of Evil Reborn'' ''To be continued Video Games '''''Kingdom Hearts Reborn To be continued Disney INFINITY Reborn Disney INFINITY Reborn, also known as Disney Infinity: Toy Box of the Multiverse '''''for International Releases is an upcoming open-world Action Role Playing Sandbox Dungeon crawler, being a remastered, extended and enchanced version of the '''''Disney INFINITY trilogy, except with newer elements and such. It features an ensemble cast that has the voice talents of Troy Baker as Indiana Jones, Colleen O' Shaghnessey as Captain Jake, Jennifer Hale as Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel/Captain Marvel, Yuri Lowenthal as Rallen, Laura Bailey as Princess Star Butterfly, Josh Brolin as Thanos, Richard Epcar as the Narrator and others. In the Toy Box Story Mode, the Toy Box is made from the Heavens. ￼ Category:Disney Reborn Multiverse films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas Category:FreezingTNT's ideas Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas Category:The Lion King Category:The Lion Guard Category:Finding Nemo Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Aladdin Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Category:Toy Story Category:WALL-E Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Star Wars Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Quack Pack Category:DuckTales Category:Brother Bear Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Category:Gargoyles Category:Kim Possible Category:The Incredibles Category:The Muppets Category:Bambi Category:101 Dalmatians Category:The Jungle Book Category:Tarzan Category:Hercules Category:Cars (franchise) Category:Goof Troop Category:Fantasia Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Little Einsteins Category:Cinderella Category:The Brave Little Toaster Category:Pocahontas Category:Recess Category:Tinker Bell Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Frozen Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Mighty Ducks Category:Peter Pan Category:The Fox and the Hound Category:Mulan Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Doc McStuffins Category:George of the Jungle Category:Inspector Gadget Category:The Rescuers Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Gravity Falls Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:Disney Junior Category:Disney Channel Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Disney XD Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:The Baby Einstein Company Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures films Category:Disney merchandise Category:Merchandise Category:Disney films Category:Pixar films Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in Los Angeles, California Category:Films set in New York City Category:Science Fiction Category:Films set in Africa Category:Horror-Comedy Category:Family films Category:Friendship Category:Bloody Category:Mature Category:Kingdom Hearts